Lord Dokueki Greymon's Partner
by Noella50881
Summary: A human gets transported to a digital world and meets becomes a partner


"This is my first ever Digimon story. No joke everyone. If it's good, I'll continue to write it. Please be aware, that I'll be very detailed in this. I need the practice. I haven't written any fictional story or fanfiction in 8 years. I became sporadic and just only returned. You will not believe the kind of luck I had this year. It's been very rotten. So I hope you really enjoy this story. It's going to be completely different I believe. It's going to be a human who meets Dokueki Wargreymon and becomes partnered with him. As far as I'm concerned, he really isn't fond of humans, enough to eat them. So...lets see how this human does when partnered with him. So, please enjoy and drop a review so I'll know you visited. Noella Drake is the main character in this story. Any semblance to my name? Not at all. My username is Noella50881.

Chapter One  
Noella Drake couldn't help but order tacos and cinnamon puffs from the local taco place. It wasn't that far from her two bedroom apartment and the weather was warm. Not too hot to where your shirt stuck your body because you had sweated. It wasn't too cold, so the food wouldn't be cold. It was the perfect day to take a walk. Noella's brown hair was shoulder length with curls at the ends. Her attention was focused on the sidewalk in front of her, as she thought of sinking her teeth in her beef tacos and sipping her favorite beverage of Baha Blast. It was something awesome with an awesome flavor. It was a cross between- something that was cool and refreshing. Citrusy? Noella didn't know how to label the flavor. She enjoyed sipping that drink.

Then Noella noticed that something had changed. The sounds of the city were quiet and there was grass instead of the sidewalk. Confusion lined her round face. She hadn't paid attention and ended up in a strange place. The smells weren't the city and it was fresh air. When Noella looked up with her brown eyes, she noticed that the sky was bluer than the sky at home. This sky was beautiful and clouds were scattered all around. She started to walk, smelling the fresh air. It was cleaner. Fresher./p

"Noella saw a device on the ground and bent over to pick it up. She saw an arrow pointing forward. Noella picked it up and began to follow it's instructions. The walk was short before something found her and it bound him. He was mad. Furious even and Noella felt a little afraid of him. She wanted to go back to her home. It was strange that the device bound him. She didn't understand yet. Why would it bind a huge creature such as he? She didn't know.

"Once he had calmed down, he led her to a fortress. Noella became well aware of other digimon milling around and she became nervous. They were leering at her as she passed through the door with Dokueki. He led her to his quarters which were immense and seemed to be very comfortable. She stood there looking around the room and then noticed that he had locked the door against his own men. Noella was concerned about their looks. Thoughts were running through her mind. She should try to get back home no matter what. All these leers were enough to make her think they would do something to her.

"Can I go outside?"

"No." Dokueki growled.

"Noella began to talk to him, thinking that she should get as much information as possible. She even called him a nickname which set him off into a triage of not being allowed to call him a shortened nickname. Noella felt a mixture of fear and regret. She didn't allow herself to let him know. If she didn't know any better, she felt that he knew and was feeding off her fear, almost relishing in it. The thing Noella remembered was the device that was in her pocket. It was known as a digidevice, used for controlling her partner. Noella didn't want to use it unless absolutely necessary. Dokueki also didn't seem to care about her needs. He went about his business, not caring about her. Noella was left to her own devices as he was in the shower. Noella had been told that a bed would be brought up for her, but she was wondering how nice his bed was so while waiting, she relaxed in his bed, waiting for him. When he came out, he was mad and ordered a bed for her. It was put by his desk, and Noella scurried off his bed as more thoughts ran through her head.

"I do not care for your needs or your wants." He told her.

However, Noella's needs or wants were simple, but she didn't say anything as he went to his bed, annoyed because of her. She found herself plunged in a world of darkness. Noella had waited for her vision to adjust to the darkness. She made it to the desk and slept under it. She barely slept a wink because she was a little nervous and a little uncomfortable. It wasn't long before dawn broke, and Noella still stayed under the desk, not sure what the next day would bring.


End file.
